bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Derpinator9001/OC Data Files - Suigetsu Shion
Description An extremely friendly person, with a love of all things mechanical, Suigetsu Shion is the Top mind of the High-Tech Superpower nation Japana, while being A Top-rank scientist with the allied Aekea Empire. He was the inventor of many successful weapons used the the Monkey Empire today, which earned him his massive wealth. He doesn't like to do things he doesn't have to, and prefers to devote his time to either sleeping or creating new machines. With his powerful inventions, Suigetsu eventually rose through the ranks of the Scientists and Engineers and became one of the best. He is also the founder and CEO of Chimeratech Industries, a multi-billion dollar Conglomerate that produces most of Japana's technological munitions. Personal Info Name: Suigetsu Shion Gender: Male (Trap) A.K.A.: Deus Ex Machina Attitude: Carefree, Lazy, Friendly Alignment: Lawful Good Nationality: Japanese Occupation: Japana's Top Engineer, Billionaire Inventor, Scientist in Aekea Empire, CEO of ChimeraTech Industries. Weapon of Choice: Several, because he uses his nanites to form weapons anyway. Status: Alive Likes: *Fried Tuna *Ice Cream *Inventing new devices *Listening to Vocaloids Dislikes: *Leeks *Playing Chase *Wasting time Signature Quote: "What I don't have to do, I don't do. What I have to do, I do fast." 'Theme: 'Coda - Crazy My Beat Equipment *Nanites - These tiny little things were made with pure hard work and perseverance. They can arrange to form any tech weapon for Suigetsu to use. *Grappling Hook - Suigetsu did not make this himself, he stole it from another laboratory, one specializing in espionage equipment. It allows for a handy escape and a good chase weapon. He can also send electricity through it to paralyze the foe. *Lead Missile Cannon - A custom made Quad-barreled Rocket launcher that fires projectiles made of lead, which can induce poisoning. *Short Circuit - A miniature Arm mounted tesla gun that can fire energy bolts capable of zapping projectiles out of the air. It can also jam other machines. It is installed in Suigetsu's left arm. *Gunslinger - A robot hand that Can morph into a bunch of tentacles that are covered in razor blades. It is currently used on Suigetsu's right hand. *Lightsaber - A pastime turned awesome energy sword, Suigetsu has a lightsaber which he uses in close combat, to block certain attacks and lasers. Unlike most lightsabers though, this one does not use continuous focused light energy, instead utilizing continuously shifting photons compressed into a blade-like form. This sword acts more like a chainsaw with several photons making 3 million round trips around the edge of the blade. This weapon is not just for cutting, it also absorbs energy from whatever it cuts. *Fusion Battery - an energy producing device that utilizes nuclear fusion, the Fusion Battery is like a furnace that Suigetsu uses to power his signature move, the Tempest Cannon. He uses this device to power most of his inventions, from the Sentry Gun, to the Lead Missile Cannon, to the Photon Generator Unit, to hte Cyber Dragon, to the Chaotically awesome White Raven. *Attack Reflector Unit - A machine that can erect an indestructible barrier that efforlessly reflect attacks back. Originally intended to upgrade the Cyber Dragon into the Cyber Barrier Dragon, this device has since been modified to doexactly as the name says: to relflect attacks. *Mass Acceleration Unit - A Machine used by Suigetsu to increase the speed at which he moves and uses his weapons. This machine can also allow the Cyber Dragon to upgrade into the Cyber Blitz Dragon. *Photon Generator Unit - A machine that fires the Tempest Laser, the Photon Generator Unit was originally designed to Upgrade the Cyber Dragon into the Cyber Laser Dragon, but was found to serve another purpose instead, to blast the foe with a Huge Rainbow-Colored Laser. Powers and Abilities *12th Level Intelligence - Suigetsu did not get his name as Deus Ex Machina the easy way, the existence of many technological masterpieces under his name supporting this. Despite his somewhat carefree attitude, Suigetsu has shown himself to be analytical, perceptive, and deductive. During his time in the Japana Research Department before he rose through the ranks, Suigetsu has always shown keen interest in the art of invention. Aside from that, Suigetsu appears to be able to determine the pattern of his opponent's battle methods and correctly deduce a proper counter-strategy to defeat his opponent's attacks. *Technopathy - A result of a freak accident while experimenting with Electrum and Bloontonium, Suigetsu can manipulate anything mechanical, making them do his bidding. *Nanite Formation - Suigetsu has billions of Nanites under his control, allowing him to form any weapon he desires to use. *Voltage Hook - Suigetsu flings a grappling hook at the foe and sends electricity through it, zapping the foe with high voltage bursts of lightning. *Stance Change - Rearrange the nanite formations to adjust stance between attack, defense, and speed. This allows him to protect himself by forming a barrier, send a nanite swarm to atack his foes, or augment his stature to give him the speed he needs. This ability can also be used by the Cyber Dragon. *Razor Beam - Suigetsu pulls his lightsaber that is so thin and sharp that it can punch through solid Electrum, which is pretty much indestructible. *Fire Scourge - With all his Technological know-how, Suigetsu has created the Ultimate Flamethrower, capable of melting straight through Tungsten-Reinforced Electrum. It sweeps the foe with an unstoppable, blast of light blue fire. *Techno Blast - Suigetsu powers up the Photon Generator Unit and fires a Red Wave that does enough damage to almost kill the unfortunate target. *Tempest Laser - By using the Fusion Battery, Suigetsu removes the limiter on the Photon Generator Unit and the Cyber Laser Dragon and as such, simultaneously overloads and overclocks both weapons, firing a Huge Rainbow-colored Laser at the foe to Instakill the target. Favorite Weapons *Nuclear Fusion Flamethrower Mech codenamed "White Raven" - This Beast Machine was a result of Suigetsu's Boredom and coming across a flamethrower lying around in his laboratory. The Nuclear Control Rod on its left arm spews blue fire that is fueled by the Fusion Battery to keep the flame steady and continuous. Oh, and it has White Wings and a blue eye at the center of its chest. Its Right Leg is surrounded by floating Protons. Being about 20 ft tall, this mech's blazing epicenter of nuclear flames incinerates any foe. *Camouflage Missile Launching Stealth Jet codenamed "Stingray" - Suigetsu's personal jet to ride on for transportation, the Stingray is so called because of it's appearance, Being a stingray-shaped B-2 Spirit with two jet engines under each wing, and a long tail that is armed with stinger missile launchers. It can also emit light from the underside to block its silhouette from those watching from below. The Stingray also flaps its wings and moves its tail slowly, like a real stingray would, but the "spine" contains a Salvo loaded with Jericho Missiles(the one seen in Iron Man), Ready to be launched out should the plane detect distant enemy aircraft. But then again, if one needs a Jet to ride in for transport, why not make it a Stingray? *Cyber Dragon - A Dragon-like mech that can fly. It can also fire plasma from its mouth to attack. Can be upgraded by either the Photon Generator Unit to become the Cyber Laser Dragon which focuses on attack, be upgraded by the Attack Reflector Unit to become the Cyber Barrier Dragon which focuses of defense, or be upgraded by the Mass Acceleration Unit to become the Cyber Blitz Dragon which focuses on speed. The Cyber Laser Dragon can also fire the Tempest Laser. For practical reasons, Suigetsu has 4 of these awesome mechanical beasts. Faults and Weaknesses *Suigetsu is physically frail, so If you manage to get past his Heavy Metal Machinery (Which is near impossible anyway), he won't stand a chance. *Techno Blast becomes weaker every time it is used, so just keep avoiding it and you'll be fine. You'll still have to find a solution to Razor Beam and Tempest Laser. *Ayase is immune to Psycho Spark. *The Cyber Laser Dragon is very slow, the Cyber Barrier Dragon has nearly no firepower, and the Cyber Blitz Dragon has very low durability. Trivia *The Cyber Dragon is a reference to both Yu-Gi-Oh and Pokemon. *cough*deoxys*cough* *Suigetsu was inspired by Tony Stark, because Billionaire inventor and Hotaro Oreki, because he is always on power saver, if he is not inventing stuff. *It is rumored that Kyo convinced Suigetsu to build a robot that looks like Sanae Kochiya. *Suigetsu is almost always mistaken for a girl, and caught Ash's attention at first glance. *He has experimented on himself, and due to a careless accident, he is stuck with having a girl's body. Category:Blog posts